Bonding Through a Blizzard
My fifty-eighth fanfiction. (It's a winter day in Royal Woods, it shows Lincoln's school, he's at his locker and grabs his backpack, he went in the bathroom and comes out in his winter clothes) LINCOLN: (to the viewers) Ah. Winter, my favorite season of the year. And the positive effect of snow days: no school and hanging with my sisters. (Lincoln then walk out of the school. Suddenly, a snowball hits Lincoln on his head, making him fall) LINCOLN: (annoyed) And that's the negative effect of snow days: getting hit with a snowball. - Lincoln said, annoyed. (He see's it was Ronnie Anne who threw that snowball at him, she helps Lincoln up) RONNIE ANNE: S'up, loser. - Ronnie Anne greeted. LINCOLN: Hey, Ronnie Anne. - Lincoln greeted - What was that for? RONNIE ANNE: Who said I can't throw a snowball at you? - Ronnie Anne said - So, where are you headed off to? LINCOLN: At my house. - Lincoln answered - You? RONNIE ANNE: My place. - Ronnie Anne replied - If you want, you can come. LINCOLN: I'd love that. - Lincoln accepted. (The two look around to make sure no one is looking, they hold hands at the two walk to Ronnie Anne's place, she uses her house key to open her door, the two walk inside and place their backpacks on the floor, along with hanging their coats) LINCOLN: Nice place you got here, Ronnie Anne. - Lincoln replied. RONNIE ANNE: Thanks, it's not compared to your house and your rambunctious sisters. - Ronnie Anne mentions (The two then sit on the couch and decide to watch TV, Lincoln notices something) LINCOLN: How come Bobby isn't here? - Lincoln ask RONNIE ANNE: Oh yeah, he's walking to Lori's house for a date. - Ronnie Anne mentions (At the Loud House, Bobby, wearing a backpack, is outside on the doorway, he knocks on the door and Lori, in her winter clothes, excitedly run downstairs to the door, she opens it and she hugs Bobby) LORI: Bobby Boo-Boo Bear! - Lori said cutely BOBBY: Babe! - Bobby said, joy - So, you're ready for our date? LORI: Yeah! - Lori said, excited - (realizes something) Wait, where's Lincoln? BOBBY: No worries, Ronnie Anne texted me that he's with her at our house. - Bobby informed LORI: Phew. - Lori said, relieved - Let's go. (They see the door is closed behind them) BOBBY: Funny, I thought that was open when I'd arrived. - Bobby said (Lori then turn on the TV for the news) REPORTER: Okay, It has been reported that a blizzard is coming to Royal Woods. the reporter said - So, stay in your houses, cause it's a blizzard coming. LORI: Aw man, now we can't even go on our date! - Lori angrily laments BOBBY: Well, at least we got each other Lori. - Bobby comforted (The two share a hug, they then kiss; Lori realizes something) LORI: If we're stuck here, that means Lincoln will be stuck at your place! - Lori said, shocked BOBBY: Oh no! - Bobby said, cautious - We’d better called them to make sure if they're okay! (At the Santiago Residence, the two lovebirds are playing video games, Lincoln's phone is ringing, they pause the game) LINCOLN: Aw man, and we were on the final level too! - Lincoln brags - (answers his phone) Hello? (A split screen of Lori appears with her phone) LORI: Lincoln, are you okay?! - Lori ask, worried LINCOLN: Yeah, we're fine, Lori. - Lincoln said LORI: Thank goodness. - Lori said, relieved - Is Ronnie Anne okay? LINCOLN: She's fine. - Lincoln informed - (looking at the window) There's a lot of snow outside. LORI: It is, we'll talk later little bro. - Lori said - Bye, Linky. LINCOLN: See ya, Lori. - Lincoln said (Lincoln hangs up and resume playing video games with Ronnie Anne; At home, Lori and Bobby are on the couch, texting each other, Lola, Lana, and Lucy all run through the door, worried) LORI: Girls, what's the matter? - Lori ask LOLA: We've been searching for Lincoln for an hour... - Lola stated LUCY: But, we couldn't find him anywhere and now... - Lucy chimes LANA: We're worried about where he is now! - Lana finishes LORI: No worries, he's at Ronnie Anne's place. - Lori said - He'll be fine. LOLA: I hope so, too. - Lola said, worried (Back at the Santiago Residence, Ronnie Anne is making hot cocoa in the kitchen) RONNIE ANNE: Cocoa's almost done, Lincoln! - Ronnie Anne called LINCOLN: Okay. - Lincoln said (Ronnie Anne grabs two mugs and filled them with cocoa, she taken the mugs and give one to Lincoln, they click their mugs, and sip on their cocoa. Ronnie Anne then sit next to Lincoln) RONNIE ANNE: Hey, Lincoln, that time I gave you a black eye, and that time I made you sit on that sandwich. - Ronnie Anne mentioned LINCOLN: Yeah, I'd remembered those times, my sisters keep meddling in my life and those boys keep teasing me. - Lincoln claims RONNIE ANNE: Yeah, I'd just want to say.. I'm sorry for those pranks, I just don't wanted anybody teasing us being boyfriend and girlfriend. - Ronnie Anne said, sad LINCOLN: Ronnie Anne, I forgive you. - Lincoln accepted nicely - And I'm sorry for all those mean things I'd said during that time, I hate how we're teased for dating. RONNIE ANNE: Me too, we did have nice moments with each other, like we go out for milkshakes after April Fool's Day and that time we play Dance Battle at Gus' Games, and Grubs. - Ronnie Anne said nicely LINCOLN: Those were good times. - Lincoln said, happy - You know, it's been fun hanging out with you, Ronnie Anne. RONNIE ANNE: (blushes) Me too, Lincoln. - Ronnie Anne replied (Ronnie Anne then gotten closer to Lincoln, and she kisses him on his cheek) LINCOLN: Thanks, Ronnie Anne. - Lincoln thanked (At the Loud House, Leni is sitting on the couch, sighing, Lori approaches her) LORI: Leni, why the long face? - Lori ask LENI: It's just, I just miss Linky. - Leni said, worried LORI: We all do, he's having fun with Ronnie Anne. - Lori claims (Bobby and the other sisters walk in the living room) BOBBY: Actually, I do miss Lincoln, as well. - Bobby said - Even if we're together, I do miss him. SISTERS: Me too. / I do. / I miss him. - the girls said sadly LORI: (sighs) I do miss my little brother. - Lori moped FOUR HOURS LATER (At the Santiago Residence, Lincoln is staring at window, looking at the snow in sadness, he sighs, Ronnie Anne is playing a video game, she see's her boyfriend and approaches him) RONNIE ANNE: What's the matter, lame-o? - Ronnie Anne ask LINCOLN: I just miss my sisters. - Lincoln laments - I know it's fun hanging out with you, but I miss the ten sisters I know and love. RONNIE ANNE: (putting her hand on Lincoln's back) It'll be alright, I know you miss them, and we'll see them again. - Ronnie Anne comforted - (kiss Lincoln's cheek) At least you have me. LINCOLN: Thanks, Ronnie Anne. - Lincoln thanked RONNIE ANNE: It's the least I can do for you. - Ronnie Anne said - Come on, let's get rid of your sorrow and let's grab some cocoa. (whispers) I have marshmallows. LINCOLN: (excited) Why didn't you say so? Let's drink! - Lincoln accepted (Ronnie Anne then pulls out two more mugs of cocoa and she put marshmallows in each of them, they clink their mugs and drink their cocoa) LATER AT NIGHT (Lori and Bobby, in their PJs, are in Lori's room, watching a movie on Lori's laptop) LORI: This is literally the way to spend a winter. - Lori said, happy BOBBY: You know it, babe. - Bobby agreed (Lori then gets a notification on her laptop, and it's Lincoln and Ronnie Anne on video chat) LORI: Oh, Lincoln's on video chat! - Lori noticed (Lori then opens the video chat screen and Ronnie Anne and Lincoln are there) RONNIE ANNE: Hey, guys! - Ronnie Anne greeted - Are you alright? BOBBY: We're fine, little sis. - Bobby informed - We're having the best time. LORI: Yep, Bobby and I been hanging out all day. - Lori said happy LINCOLN: Cool, we've been hanging out, also. - Lincoln said - I'd miss you guys. LORI: We miss you, too, Linky. - Lori said - If the snow clears tomorrow, come on home, Lincoln, and bring Ronnie Anne too. RONNIE ANNE: It's a deal, and I can't wait to see you again, Bobby. - Ronnie Anne said BOBBY: I can't wait to see you, too, Ronnie Anne. - Bobby said - Later, you two. RONNIE ANNE AND LINCOLN: Bye! - they said (Lori then sign off of video chat and Ronnie Anne shuts off her laptop) RONNIE ANNE: Okay, let's change into our PJs and go to sleep. - Ronnie Anne concluded - Hang on... (Ronnie Anne then pants Lincoln, she laughs at him) LINCOLN: (annoyed) She's like Lynn, but nicer. - Lincoln said (Lincoln went to the bathroom and comes out in his PJs, he went downstairs to the living room, Ronnie Anne come downstairs in her PJs, she sat down next to her) LINCOLN: Nice PJs. - Lincoln complimented RONNIE ANNE: Thanks, I like yours too. - Ronnie Anne replied LINCOLN: Wanna watch a movie? - Lincoln ask (Ronnie Anne nods as Lincoln puts in the movie, Ronnie Anne then place a blanket around them and pulls out a bowl of popcorn and hand it to Lincoln) LINCOLN: Thanks. - Lincoln thanked - You know, it's been great having fun with you, Ronnie Anne. RONNIE ANNE: Me too, it's nice spending time with my (coughs) boyfriend. - Ronnie Anne replied (Ronnie Anne then kiss Lincoln on his cheek, and the two then resume to watch the movie; Lincoln then finds Ronnie Anne sleeping on the couch) LINCOLN: I wonder how Lori is doing. - Lincoln said (At the Loud House, Lori is brushing her teeth and applying ointment on her face, she then went to her room and find Bobby already asleep) LORI: Bobby is already asleep, he look's cute. - Lori said - I wonder how Lincoln is doing. (Lori then stare at the window, looking at the snow, she looks a little down) LORI: Good night, Lincoln. - Lori said (At the Santiago Residence, Lincoln is staring at the window, looking at the snow, he is also sad) LINCOLN: Good night, Lori. - Lincoln said (A split screen shows the two then went to sleep) THE NEXT MORNING (Lincoln is sleeping on the couch, Ronnie Anne then walks to him with a plate of eggs, he wakes up) RONNIE ANNE: Good morning, Lincoln, I've made you breakfast. - Ronnie Anne said - Hopefully, this fills you up. LINCOLN: Wow, thanks, Ronnie! - Lincoln thanked (Lincoln then eat his eggs, Ronnie Anne turns on the TV to the news forecast) REPORTER: We've just informed that a snow plow is clearing the streets! - the reporter said - So, go outside and have fun! RONNIE ANNE AND LINCOLN: (high five) Awesome! - they said excited (The two quickly gotten dressed in their winter clothes and they see the snow is cleared on their street) LINCOLN: Let's get to Lori! - Lincoln said excited - And Bobby, too! (Lincoln pulls out his Fearsome Flyer sled and the two then run outside to the top of the street and they sled down; At the Loud House, Lori and Bobby are outside making snow angels) LORI: This is literally the best snow day ever. - Lori said happy BOBBY: It is. - Bobby agreed (Lori then gets up and she see's someone, she narrow her eyes and she see's a familiar face with Ronnie Anne) LORI: Lincoln! - Lori said, excited LINCOLN: Lori! - Lincoln said, happy (Lincoln see's Lori running to him, he then runs to Lori and the two hug each other) LORI: I can't believe it's you, Lincoln! - Lori said happy LINCOLN: It's good to see you again, Lori! - Lincoln said, excited (Bobby then catches up to Lori, and see's Ronnie Anne, they hug also) RONNIE ANNE: Bobby! - Ronnie Anne says, happy BOBBY: Ronnie Anne! - Bobby said, excited (Inside the Loud House, everyone is inside in the living room, the other sisters are happy that Lincoln is back with them) LORI: So, how was Ronnie Anne's place? - Lori ask, eager (The others surround him with smiles, he glances at Ronnie Anne, who whispers in his ear) LINCOLN: We had fun, Lori, we had fun. - Lincoln answered - You? LORI: We had a blast, Linky. - Lori said LUNA: What are we waiting for? Let's have fun! - Luna said LENI: F. O. N. Fun! - Leni chanted (Everyone facepalms for Leni's stupidity; At the park, Lincoln and Ronnie Anne are ice skating with Lori and Bobby, while the others are in a field, having a snowball fight) LINCOLN: Man, this is so much fun! - Lincoln said, excited (Ronnie Anne then throws a snowball at Lincoln, she laughs) LINCOLN: (laughing) Oh, you is gonna pay for that! - Lincoln laughs (Ronnie Anne and Lincoln then throw snowballs to each other, Lincoln then skate and Lori catches him, Ronnie Anne then skate to Bobby and he catches her. They put their respective younger siblings down) LORI: It's cute to see you two with together. - Lori said nicely LINCOLN: Thanks, (he and Ronnie Anne hold hands) and it's cute to see you two together, too. - Lincoln said sweetly (Lori and Bobby then kiss each other, Ronnie Anne shrugs and she kisses Lincoln, also, then they kiss each other. Unbeknownst to the two couples, the others were watching them) LOLA: They do look really cute. - Lola replied LUNA: I don't want to disturb them. - Luna claims - Come on, let's have fun. (As Luna said that, the sisters then have a snowball fight, while Lori, Bobby, Lincoln, and Ronnie Anne are ice skating, having fun in their winter wonderland) Category:Episodes Category:Fanfiction Category:Loud House Fanfictions Category:Episodes focusing on Lincoln Loud Category:Episodes focusing on Ronnie Anne